


Healing

by Meri



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri/pseuds/Meri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has one more thing to do before he can sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: **She owns it all, not me. But I bet Snape likes me better.
> 
> **Note 1:**Takes place immediately after the last scene in DH, but before the epilogue.   
> **Note 2:**Written for 2007 Merry Smutmas Exchange for OdoGoddes   
> **Note 3:** Many thanks to my betas: RaeWhit, Beth H, Snakeling, and Regan_v. Any mistakes after their hard work are all my own fault.

* * *

Down in the kitchens of Hogwarts, Harry sat with Hermione and Ron, eating a tray of sandwiches Kreacher and the other elves had made for them. He was sure it was all good, but at this point he was so tired he could barely taste it. Something had been bothering him since he'd sat down. He'd forgotten something.

"Mate. You should go to bed," Ron said, taking a huge bite out of his second sandwich.

"He's right, Harry. It's past time we all got some sleep." Hermione leaned into Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Harry stood up, finally remembering. "There's something I still need to do. I need to go get Snape's body."

"Can't you send someone else? You've done enough." Ron looked up at him, frowning.

Everything ached, and part of him really did wish he could ask someone else to do this, but Snape deserved better than that. It was too late for it to matter to Snape, but Harry had to see this through. "You guys go up to bed, and I'll take care of this."

Hermione was already shaking her head. "We'll go with you."

Ron sighed, but he stood up too. "I don't suppose anyone has found him yet."

"I doubt it." Harry pushed open the kitchen door and let them go ahead of him.

The room in the Shrieking Shack was just as they'd left it. Snape's body lay on the dirty floor, a pool of blood around his neck. It didn't seem like he'd lost enough to have killed him, but Harry couldn't say for sure.

Hermione knelt down and touched Snape's neck. "Oh Lord, he's not dead."

"What?" both he and Ron said at the same time.

"I can feel a faint heart-beat."

An exhausted bit of excitement wove through Harry, perking him up a bit. Finally, something that had turned out better than he'd hoped. "We need to get him to the infirmary."

"I think we need to stabilize him first." Hermione had drawn her wand.

Ron scratched his head. "Stabilize him? How? Shouldn't we just float him into the infirmary?"

"Yeah, shouldn't we get Madam Pomfrey? I mean, she's the professional, right?" Harry didn't want to do anything to make him worse or kill him.

"It might kill him if we move him. We don't know." Hermione was still touching his neck. "Ron, why don't you go and try to find her, and I'll try and stabilize Professor Snape."

"I'll be right back." Ron took off at a trot.

"Okay. What do we need to do?" Harry couldn't bear the thought of someone else dying, especially if they could do something to stop it.

"I think we should create a healing bond. So that he can tap into someone's life energy. Just long enough to get him to the infirmary. It shouldn't be more than an hour."

"Which one of us needs to do it?" But clearly there was only one choice.

Hermione's look confirmed it before she opened her mouth. "I hate to say this since you're so tired, but it should be the most powerful person it could be --"

"Fine. Do you know how to do it?" Harry asked, resigned.

"I've read about it. I've practiced it, but I've never done it to someone else," Hermione said.

"Why would you even know how?"

"I thought it would be good to know a couple of healing spells just in case I needed to get you or Ron to hospital in time."

That made a lot of sense. Harry smiled. "Always thinking ahead, right? What do I need to do?"

"Put your hand on his," Hermione said, waving Harry to sit beside her.

Harry gripped Snape's cold hand. God, he hoped this worked.

Hermione lifted her wand and moved it in a figure eight. "_Curatious Copula_."

A weird connection seemed to go from him to Snape. Harry closed his eyes and could see a faint grey light in the distance. Without understanding why he knew it, he was sure it was what was left of Snape's life force. "Don't go," he said, offering what energy he could.

"Why not?" the light seemed to ask, but it came closer, and was a bit brighter. "What can you offer me?"

What could he offer anyone? "There's more for you here. Live and find out."

"Why should I?"

Stubborn prat. "Because I can't bear for anyone else to die. Even you. No, especially not you."

How could a light sigh so wearily? "All right."

The light grew very bright and Harry felt a warm glow seep into all of his cold places.

* * *

Harry blinked awake. What was going on? By the smell, he was in the infirmary. What had happened?

"You stupid girl!" Madam Pomfrey's voice was harsh with anger. "What have you done?

"I've saved Professor Snape's life, thank you very much," Hermione said tartly.

Harry loved that she wasn't cowed by anyone or anything. After the last year, it wasn't likely she'd ever be again.

"You should have left him to die rather than endanger Harry Potter."

"It wasn't a risk and you know it. Harry's just tired. Let him sleep, I'm sure he'll be fine."

It was a bit of a struggle, but Harry pushed himself to sit upright. "She's right. I'm fine."

"You are no such thing. You're drained to the last dregs of your strength. What were you thinking, risking your life for that traitor?" Madam Pomfrey folded her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"You weren't in the Great Hall when Harry defeated Voldemort, were you?" Ron asked.

She shook her head. "I was running triage outside."

"You missed the part where Harry told everyone that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore. Been working for him all along." Ron sounded like he was still having some problems believing it.

By her pinched expression, Madam Pomfrey was having some trouble with it, too. "I've been here this past year. He was working with the Carrows, abusing the students. He was enjoying it."

"Actually, I don't think so." Hermione looked over at her. "From what I've gathered, he was subtle enough in his help that most people didn't see it."

"Miss Granger is correct. Many seemingly arbitrary decisions made much more sense when you take into account that Severus was a spy." McGonagall bustled up to them, looking pleased. She looked down at Harry. "How are you, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm good. Still really tired, though." Harry lay back down and closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel the light of Snape's life force and that was kind of comforting. In his mind, he reached out to stroke along it.

"How is Severus?" McGonagall addressed that to Madam Pomfrey.

Harry looked over at the bed next to him. Snape was awake.

"Alive, apparently," Snape said, sounding tired too. "Quite surprisingly, as it happens."

"And a hero, even more surprisingly," McGonagall said with a smirk.

"Do tell," Snape said, trying to sit up, and failing. He fell back, exhaling sharply.

Harry groaned, feeling the energy drain out of him.

"Why do I feel Potter?" Snape looked over at him, scowling.

"Um... it seems Hermione hooked you up to me to get you here without dying." Not that it bothered him, but he looked at Hermione. "I thought that it was only going to last an hour."

"Hooked up? Precise, aren't you?" Snape glared at Hermione, not even pretending to be grateful. "Unhook us. Now."

Hermione went a bit pale. "I tried when I brought Harry and you up here a few hours ago, but the bond wouldn't dissolve."

"That is what I was talking about," Madam Pomfrey said. "Now that I know that Severus isn't a Death Eater, I'm a little less concerned."

"I'm not," Snape growled, lifting his head, his expression unforgiving.

Harry rose up on his elbows. He felt rather like a balloon with the air slowly being let out. "Can you try again?"

Hermione raised her wand and muttered a couple of phrases. Unfortunately, Harry could still feel Snape.

"Finite Incantatem," Ron added for good measure.

"That was a good thought," Harry said, smiling at him.

"Didn't work though, did it?"

"No." Harry couldn't keep his head up anymore and lay back down. He looked at Snape and felt...warm inside. Even as tired as he was, there was no mistaking what his body was suddenly craving. As if to confirm the point, his cock started to harden. He met Snape's eyes and saw the same desire reflected back at him. "No."

"No what, Harry?" Hermione leaned close, concerned.

"I need sleep," Harry said, closing his eyes. He was overtired, that had to be the problem. If he didn't think about the rest of it, maybe it would just go away.

"I need some more sleep as well." Snape's voice sounded pretty far away.

"Let's leave them to it, then," McGonagall ordered. "Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, why don't you go up to Gryffindor Tower and get some rest yourselves. All of this will seem easier to deal with after you've all had some sleep."

Harry heard everyone shuffle out, including Madam Pomfrey. "What am I feeling?" It was deeper and stronger than anything he'd ever felt before.

"I don't know. But I suggest you ignore it, because I can guarantee I'm not feeling whatever it is."

"That should be a relief." But it wasn't and he was fairly sure that Snape was lying.

"Go to sleep. Perhaps when you wake, this will have all been a bad dream."

"Would you rather be dead?"

"Possibly."

Harry opened his eyes and studied Snape. "You're joking, right?"

"Possibly. Go to sleep." Snape's thin lips actually twitched

Closing his eyes again, Harry tried to relax into the bed. He turned over and fluffed his pillow. And then turned over again.

"Settle down, Potter." Snape's voice was already slurred with sleep.

"I'm trying," Harry muttered, stretching out and sinking a bit further into the bedding. He reached out and found the light that was Snape's life force. It wrapped around him comfortingly, and he sighed into it, finally relaxing enough to start to drift off.

* * *

Hermione was sitting by his bed, a book on her lap, when Harry finally woke again. His very first thought was to locate Snape. And when he did, his second didn't bear thinking about except that it throbbed through him. He was grateful that he was lying on his side with a blanket over him, because this could quickly become too humiliating to bear.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was soft. "Are you okay? You just gasped."

"I'm fine. How long has it been?"

"About ten hours since we left. Ron and I slept. He's with his family now. They are starting to make funeral arrangements." Her voice cracked.

Fred. Harry's eyes stung. He closed them tightly. Right now, he just couldn't think about Fred or anyone else he'd lost. If he did, he'd start to cry and never stop. The bright light of Snape's life force hovered in the back of his mind, and just seeing it there was comforting. "What's the book?"

"It discusses healing spells. The one I used should not have held on like this. And certainly not for this long. I should have been able to dissolve it with the counter spell." She sounded as if she were glad to have something else to focus on.

"The obvious question, Miss. Granger, is why didn't it?" Snape's tone was scathing with an undertone of irritation.

Hermione didn't seem to notice. "I don't know. It's like you're holding onto it or something."

"I assure you, I am not," Snape said, clearly affronted that she would even suggest such a thing.

"Harry, are you?"

"How would I?" Truth was, he couldn't think about anything other than his most pressing problem.

"I don't know. But something is holding the bond in place. And I think...there might be some...um...side effects." She was blushing.

"Uh...what kind of side effects?" Harry had a bad feeling he already knew. His hard cock agreed eagerly.

She met his eyes and he could feel his face heat. He wanted to look away, but didn't let himself.

"Yes. Those kinds of effects," she confirmed.

"What happens if...we...um...." Because really, Harry didn't think anything else would help right now, except that. Even if it were Snape, and even if he wasn't what Harry had always thought about, he was here now, and Harry wanted him like he'd never wanted anything in his life.

She looked away. "I don't know. It might make things worse. Or maybe it will...fix things."

"Why would you think that?" Snape sounded like he was on the verge of blowing up. Harry was on the verge of exploding, too, but probably not in quite the same way.

"It doesn't say that but....here, read it for yourself." She stood, dumping the book on Snape's bed without looking at either of them. "I'll see you later, Harry," Hermione called and she all but ran for the door.

Harry gave him a minute to read it. "What does it say?"

"She might be correct. It might help the situation." As incredulous as Snape sounded, he didn't seem unwilling. Which was good, all things considered.

"Okay." At this point, Harry didn't care if it worked or not. His mind was filled with images of Snape naked, hard and willing. His cock throbbed against the placket of his jeans. While he didn't think it was possible to die of a hard-on, he wasn't completely certain of it.

"Okay what?" Snape turned his eyes on him.

"I'm willing to give it a shot." More than willing. Ready to beg. But Snape didn't need to know that, at least not yet. Hopefully, it wouldn't become an issue.

"You're joking? In here? It's hardly private." For all that the words said no, the lust in Snape's eyes said yes.

Given that, Harry couldn't believe that Snape was arguing with him over this. He had to want it too. "It's not that public. There's only the two of us, and there's a door."

"It's hardly private if people can come and go." There were a few people outside in the public ward, but most of the seriously injured had been taken to St. Mungo's and the rest had gone home. He and Snape were in a room by themselves.

"I can fix that." Harry raised his wand, shutting the door, and locked it with a flick of his wrist. Even the slight movement rubbed against his cock and he groaned. "I can't think when it hurts this badly."

"It's not actually pain."

"Maybe not for you. For me it is." Harry sat up and his jeans tightened around his crotch. A gasp escaped him. Pushing himself to stand, he groaned again as the stiff denim moved against him, each breath making it worse and worse. Sweat broke out all over him. It was the most exquisite torture he'd ever felt. All he wanted was for Snape to touch him.

Closing his eyes, Harry took one more deep breath and tried to relax. In his mind, he could hear some small part of him screaming. _No. No. No. Not Snape. I can't. I can't be this hard for Snape._ Of course, that voice was easy enough to ignore.

The distance between the beds was less than four feet, but each step grated on his overly sensitized skin.

By the time Harry made it to the other bed, Snape's eyes were huge and dilated. His life force glowed brilliantly in Harry's mind's eye. "I want," Harry gasped out, pleading.

"Yes." Snape's hand cupped Harry through his jeans.

That was all it took. He whimpered as a great wash of pleasure sluiced over him. He came, harder than he'd ever come in his life. His knees gave out. Trembling, he sat down hard on Snape's bed.

When he looked up, Snape's eyes were closed and his hand was moving under his nightshirt.

"You know that isn't going to help," Harry said, still breathless.

"I can try." Snape's tone was harsh, urgent.

"Or I can." Harry slid a hand under Snape's nightshirt and pushed his hand out of the way. As soon as he touched Snape's surprisingly thick cock, Snape's eyes rolled back in his head and he came with a groan.

The sound made Harry hard again. He had to have more or he'd die. "Please," he whispered, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down his legs with his pants. He pulled his shirt over his head.

"Sweet Merlin," Snape said; his fingers shook slightly as he reached out to brush them over Harry's chest.

Harry sucked in a breath. "Please."

"What? What would you like?" Unbelievably, Snape's tone promised he'd give Harry anything he wanted.

The desire and need in Harry started to boil. "Something...anything."

The bed wasn't that wide, but Snape knelt up on it and pulled his soiled nightshirt over his head. Harry put a hand on Snape's arm, feeling him tremble as Harry touched his skin. "Wait."

Snape didn't meet his eyes, but Harry was more interested in looking at other things anyway. Deathly pale, scarred and thin to the point of emaciation, Snape should have been ugly, repulsive even, but Harry had never seen anyone or anything he wanted more.

He reached out and ran a hand over Snape's shoulder and down his arm, surprised at how soft and warm his skin was. Leaning forward, Harry kissed his neck, and the new skin there must have been sensitive; Snape's whole body shook.

"What do you want? Tell me," Snape ordered, but his voice was soft, inviting.

A shiver ran through Harry. "I don't --" He wanted...everything Snape had to give, but he opened his mouth and found no words to ask. "I haven't --"

"You've never?" Snape's face was bright red.

Harry thought about lying, but really, he wasn't sure he could. He had so little experience, that it was going to be immediately and humiliatingly apparent. "Have you?"

Snape's eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. He looked away. "What kind of question is that? You shouldn't even be --"

"One that begs an answer." He put a hand on Snape's jaw and moved his face so that their eyes met.

Snape tried to pull away, the flush on his face worse. "It's not any of your business. Is it?"

"That in itself is an answer." Harry licked his lips. That made it better. They were on much more even terms.

"Perhaps," Snape said, grudgingly. He let out a breath, and seemed to relax slightly.

As much as it was a turn-on to know he'd be the first -- and no, Harry didn't want to think about why that might be -- the whole thing was still pretty unlikely. "You're almost forty. How is that possible?"

"Don't be stupid. I had other concerns to worry about. Other things that required my attention." Snape held his hands out from his sides. "Look at me."

Before Snape could retreat, Harry put a hand on his arm. "I want you so much."

"Then have me." One of Snape's hands tangled in Harry's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. His mouth was soft and responsive, his lips moving over Harry's. Snape's tongue slid along Harry's lips until he opened his mouth and let Snape in.

The kiss deepened. With every brush of Snape's tongue against his own, a shiver went through Harry. He opened his mouth wider, seeking more. Snape's tongue moved in and out of his mouth slowly and Harry moaned.

"Do you want me too?" Harry asked against his lips. There was no question how lame that was, but Harry needed to hear him admit it. If he would.

"What do you think?" Snape pulled back slightly, pointedly glanced down. Harry followed his eyes. His cock was impressively huge.

"Probably need more than just a touch this time." And Harry's mouth literally watered at the thought of a taste.

"Probably. What are you prepared to do about it?"

"Whatever it takes." Harry had a sudden image of Snape crazed with lust, begging for him to take care of him. He breathed out sharply, savoring the image. Oh, yes, that would do nicely. "Lie down flat and let me see to you."

Harry kissed Snape's neck, feeling him shudder and arch into it. Moving down slowly, licking along Snape's throat and onto his chest, the taste of Snape's skin was amazing. Harry's heart was beating double time. His mouth closed over one of Snape's nipples, tonguing it, feeling it harden to a point in his mouth. Snape moaned as he bit down just a little. Every time Snape made a sound, Harry's excitement rose another notch.

He stayed there a little while, moving back and forth between the two, his hand on Snape's chest, feeling his heart pound against his ribs. After a moment more, Harry moved lower, nuzzling Snape's hairy belly. Breathing in, the scent was intoxicating, utterly male. And if Harry had never considered that a turn-on before, his hard, dripping cock was all the answer he needed about what he thought now.

Before he could get all the way down, Snape tugged him back up for another long kiss.

"Don't you want me to finish that?" Harry asked, breathless, his fingers ghosting over Snape's hard cock.

"Not just yet." Snape rolled so that he was on top of Harry. "There are other things to do."

Snape pressed his hips down, his hard cock grinding against Harry's, wonderful hot sensations erupting from the movement. Harry's hands slid down Snape's back, gripping his arse, and pressing down into Snape.

"Brilliant." Harry thrust up again, a thousand sparks of light flickering with each movement.

"I rather thought so." Snape tightened his arms around Harry's waist and moved on him, pushing hard, the precome making them both slick and adding heat to the already burning fire.

Harry's mind stopped focusing on anything other than thrusting up into Snape's belly. There was nothing but the pleasure of it, the joy. As it all coalesced into light, Harry was still vaguely aware of Snape's life force wrapping around him, cradling him in Snape's pleasure. It redoubled his own.

At some point later, Harry opened his eyes to find Snape looking at him, a familiar snarl on his face.

"What?" Harry asked, warily.

"The bond is still there."

"You sure?" But Harry could still feel the life energy wrapped around him like physical comfort. He wished he could say he minded, even a little.

"Yes, you dunderhead. Of course, I'm sure. Just as I'm sure you can feel it as well." Snape rolled onto his back with a huff and folded his arms over his chest.

Harry sat up against the headboard. Trust Snape to make it as difficult as possible. "You were a lot nicer when we were having sex."

"I thought it would break the bond." Snape gave him a disgusted look.

"And of course it wasn't that you hadn't before and now that you had the chance, you were going to take it?" That was probably not the brightest thing Harry'd ever said, and Snape's expression said he was about a second from blowing up. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you should not have. You don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?"

"Not where you're concerned, no." Harry yawned and his stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry. We should eat something."

Snape shrugged. "I'm not hungry. Do what you want."

"You should be." Harry shook his head. "Kreacher?"

The elf popped into the room. If he found it strange to find his master naked and in bed with the former Headmaster, the elf gave no sign of it. "Can I be serving you, Master Harry?"

"Could you make me a couple of sandwiches, please?" Harry looked at Snape. "And maybe one for him too?"

Kreacher popped out and returned a moment later with a tray.

"Thanks," Harry said, falling on the food. He couldn't remember being so hungry.

"You'd think you'd never eaten." Snape's tone had become less harsh, and he didn't look like he wanted to hex Harry anymore.

For that, Harry was grateful. "It's been hours. Probably even days. And you're a fine one to talk; you look like you haven't eaten in months." Harry ran a hand across Snape's prominent ribs. "Eat."

Snape picked up a sandwich and took at tentative bite. "I heard you mention funeral arrangements. One of the Weasleys?"

Harry looked up from his sandwich, his chest tightening painfully. Snape deserved to know. "Fred. And Lupin and Tonks."

Closing his eyes, Snape seemed to brace himself. "Just tell me. The Malfoys?"

"All survived."

Snape let out a sigh, and nodded. "Thank you."

Harry would have said he had nothing to do with it, but he supposed that he had.

Snape looked down at his half-eaten sandwich and put it back on the tray. "We're going to need to do this again fairly soon."

"I know. I'm...." Harry blushed and took a big bite.

"Finish eating and...I think we may want to try something a bit more..." And now, Snape blushed.

"More?" Harry looked at him. It was weird to think of Snape being embarrassed like that.

"Do you want to try...intercourse?"

Harry's whole body responded to the request. "Fuck."

"Yes. Exactly." Snape had that superior smirk on his face now, along with a smear of mustard. Harry reached out with a finger and wiped it off, then put the finger into his mouth to lick the mustard.

Snape's eyes went wide, and his breath hitched. "Do you want to..."

"Oh. I don't know. I mean..." Harry wasn't exactly sure of the logistics. "Do you know how?"

Snape shook his head. "It seems rather self explanatory --"

"Actually, it doesn't. I mean, I know how it works. I just can't imagine how it could not hurt like all hell."

"I've heard that it's an amazing pleasure." There was something in Snape's voice that surprised Harry.

"Really? Who told you that?" Because Harry was sure they had to be lying.

"Someone who had no reason to lie to me."

"Who?"

"It's none of your --"

"If you want to do that, then you'd better bloody well tell me who said it was okay and why they would even know such a thing."

Snape sighed. "Since I was going to volunteer to go first, maybe you'll consider that it isn't any of your business."

That was an argument of another color. "Someone said it was _that_ good?"

"He was rather emphatic about how good it was. Enough so that I'd let you try it on me, even knowing you'll probably do it wrong."

"I won't. I'll be careful. I don't actually want to hurt you." Not anymore, anyway.

Snape sighed again. "We'll need something slick." He picked up his wand from the bedside table. "Accio burn cream number forty-seven."

The jar came out of the cabinet near the door and flew across the room into Snape's hand. "This has some numbing properties as well as being quite slick."

Harry took the jar and set it against the pillow. "Thanks." He put the tray on the floor beside the bed and looked back at Snape.

With his heart pounding, and his cock aching, there was nothing Harry wanted more than to plunge inside Snape and take everything he was offering. But given that this was Snape's first time, and that Harry didn't want to hurt him in his haste, some patience would be required.

He put a hand on Snape's cheek, stubble scratchy against his palm. Leaning forward, he kissed Snape's mouth, feeling it soften under his lips. Harry moaned, and pushed Snape backward, hands sliding over Snape's torso.

Snape yielded, easing back, and Harry arranged himself on top of him. For a long moment, he just kissed Snape, wonderingly. It was amazing that such a thin pinched mouth could be so lush to kiss. Harry swirled his tongue over Snape's, sparks of sensation moving through him.

He licked a trail down Snape's throat, nipping at his Adam's apple, and kissing the hollow. Snape made an appreciative sound that Harry took as encouragement.

There was something so sensual about Snape's hairy belly; Harry loved the smell and the taste. Snape burst out with an unlikely giggle when he stuck his tongue into Snape's bellybutton. That in itself was worth everything. He would never have believed Snape could make such a happy sound.

Maybe he'd get Snape to make more of them.

This time, his journey downward wasn't interrupted, and Harry was faced with Snape's impressive bulk. Well, that wasn't going all the way down his throat, not his first time anyway.

He touched a finger to the foreskin, moving it back and forth and Snape moaned, "More."

Harry wrapped his hand around it and licked the precome off the tip. A bit slick, and a little bitter, but all in all, not unappealing. He licked again, and Snape whimpered. Oh, yeah, that worked.

He bent and took the head in his mouth, swallowing against it, trying not to let his teeth touch. Snape bucked up, whining pitifully. The sound sent a new bolt of arousal through Harry. He moved his hand up and down as he sucked the head. From the sound of it, Snape was enjoying it every bit as much as Harry was.

That he wasn't put off by sucking cock was something of a surprise, but the taste and the smell and the feel of it in his mouth turned him on something fierce. He breathed in deeply, savoring it.

The jar sitting next to the pillow caught his eye. He called it to him silently, and slicked his finger. Returning his mouth to Snape's cock, he pushed a finger up inside Snape. Snape's whine went up a notch, his back arched a little.

Harry chuckled around his mouthful. He moved his finger in and out, and then in a bit more deeply, feeling a bump inside. Snape gasped, and nearly arched off the bed.

"Merlin! Potter. What?" Snape panted. "Do that again."

"Yes." Harry pushed in again, pressing on the bump. The strangled sound Snape made was even better.

After a moment or two more, Harry pushed a second finger in, and this time Snape grunted.

Harry stopped, but didn't pull his fingers out. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?

"Not exactly hurt... Full. Continue." Snape lifted his hips a bit.

Harry took that as encouragement and did as he'd been asked. He pressed the bump over and over.

"Potter. Now. All right. Please. I want this...now," Snape demanded, wildly thrusting against Harry's hand.

"How?"

"I don't care. Just do it. Now. And don't stop using your fingers. Please. I'll hex you if you stop." Snape was breathing through his clenched teeth.

"I'm only going to stop long enough to get inside you."

Harry pushed Snape's legs up against his chest, exposing him. He wasn't sure he'd fit, but he was determined to give it a try. The lubricant felt cool, and that was good since he hoped it would take at least some of the edge off. It really didn't and he was afraid he'd come as soon as he got inside. Which he was mortally certain Snape would never let him forget. Leaning over Snape, Harry positioned himself, and pressed in.

"You're clearly doing this wrong." Snape panted, and not in a good way.

"What? I'm hurting you? Do you want me to stop?" Harry really, really didn't want to stop. Being inside Snape was hot and slick and altogether the greatest feeling Harry had ever encountered in his life. But he wasn't going to hurt Snape to keep it.

"It burns."

"So, stop?"

Snape was silent for a moment. "No. But you need to do it right."

"I'm trying. It feels...good to me. You are all hot and tight around me. I feel like I'm going to come any second."

"Finish then. And I want my turn at this."

Very slowly, Harry pulled out and then pushed back in. Waiting, sweating, the tight heat threatening to overwhelm him. He was panting as badly as Snape was, worse. It was an effort to remain still, but he managed it. As Snape's body relaxed a little, something inside him gave.

Snape grunted.

"Okay?" Harry asked, hoping to hell that it was tolerable.

"It's fine. Go on and finish." Snape didn't sound as if he were in pain, but he also didn't sound as if he were enjoying it anymore, either.

Harry changed the angle of his movements, trying for that spot that had given Snape pleasure before. He also got some of the cream on his hand and wrapped that around Snape's flagging cock, stroking him.

"Better," Snape murmured. And then he yelped, and it was pretty obvious from the hardening of his cock that he wasn't in any pain any longer.

Harry tried to hit that spot again and was rewarded with another yelp. This one louder. "Right, then," Harry said, thrusting in again.

"Harder. Now, faster, too." Snape was still panting out orders even as Harry tried to follow them.

The exquisite tightness and heat was on the verge of overwhelming Harry, and he tried to think about something, anything else, but as Snape's demands became more and more incoherent, Harry lost control, slamming into him, harder, faster, relentlessly.

"Put your back into it, boy," Snape ordered, his legs wrapping around Harry's waist, his hands tightening on Harry's arse. "Move it."

There was no room for thought, only movement and sensation and finally, absolute bliss.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Harry moaned as he came. Vaguely, he heard Snape curse and then cry out, but he was too far gone to care at that point.

* * *

When Harry woke, he knew immediately something was different. "The bond --"

"--is gone."

"Yeah, it is." Harry sat up and looked at Snape. He was as ugly as Harry'd always thought him to be. But Harry wasn't repulsed, not even a little. Maybe it was the amount of pleasure he'd got from that thin mouth or that skinny body, or maybe it was just knowing him a little better.

"You sound..." Snape looked away.

Harry felt his face heat. "Kind of. I liked feeling your life force wrapped around me."

"That was why you clung onto the bond, wasn't it?"

"You could tell?" Harry couldn't even look at him.

"I knew that I wasn't holding it, so it had to be you. Why?"

"I didn't do it consciously. Not at first, anyway. It just felt nice. And I liked what we did together. A lot. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Snape's eyes narrowed, but he seemed pleased. "And Miss Weasley?"

Until that moment, Harry hadn't even thought about Ginny. She probably wasn't going to be happy to find out about this, but she didn't own him. The last few days had been an education in more ways than one. "I'm not ready to settle down yet. And you know, I don't think she is either. I know she wants to play Quidditch professionally. I have a lot of things I want to do."

"You're young and haven't had time for anything. Give yourself time to live a little."

"I've got my whole life in front of me, and there's a lot of stuff I want to enjoy." He looked right at Snape and drew a finger down the inside of his thigh. "Even some things I hadn't thought about wanting."

Snape shivered. "I seem to have my whole life in front of me as well. And I, too, have many things to think about."

"There you go. Any idea what you might want to do?"

"I have to admit that I haven't spent a great deal of time thinking about it yet. I was sure I'd die in the war. However, I have always fancied my own potions shop."

"I think we should both do whatever it is we want. We've earned the right."

"For once, you are quite correct. We have earned our choices. However, for a shop, I'll need investors." Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't think that will be a problem for a war hero such as yourself." Harry would see to it that Snape had whatever he needed. "Why don't we have dinner next week and talk about it?"

"Thursday, perhaps?" Snape said, his mouth twitching. "You do realize that at least some people are going to know how you spent the last two days."

Harry actually hadn't considered it, but it was okay. The wizarding world could just deal with it. "I don't regret it. I think I needed the time to get my bearings back. I feel like I can face the world right now."

"It was my pleasure." Snape actually smiled at him, looking relaxed and maybe even happy.

Harry leaned up and kissed him. "Mine, too."

\--finis

8/27/07 - 09/12/07


End file.
